


【盾冬】月光如你美丽

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义, 队詹
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 巴基生贺 ，1944年，距1945年2月巴基坠崖史蒂夫沉进北极深海还有不到一年，野外play





	【盾冬】月光如你美丽

1944年春天，咆哮突击队在美国队长的带领下远赴法国进行战术支援。

战斗结束后已经是深夜，整座小镇几乎被轰平，到处都是废墟。赶走纳粹后法国军队迅速接管了整座小镇要塞，咆哮突击队与赶来的军队交接后便匆忙赶往下一个战场。

九头蛇带着秘密武器神出鬼没的出现在不同地点，众人只能追踪着他们的位置疲于奔命。

他们刚进行过一场伏击，整个村庄已是一片废墟，而史蒂夫和他的队员已经两天两夜没有合眼。结束一场战斗后，他们找了一个背风的墙角，随便支了几顶帐篷便睡熟了。

史蒂夫是忽然惊醒的，不知怎么，冥冥之中有一件事牵挂着他的心神，让他在疲惫不堪的午夜忽然醒转。  
巴基酣甜地睡在他对面，微弱月光下，他弯弯的睫毛像威尼斯河岸两端翘起的小船，慢慢划过史蒂夫满溢着柔情的心湖。  
他看了看表，凌晨十一点，离三月十日结束还有一个小时。

三月十日，巴基的生日。

史蒂夫懊恼地拍了拍额头，他竟然忘得一干二净。没有礼物，没有祝福，甚至没有一句生日快乐，只有冰冷的枪械和炮火。

三月寒意未散，史蒂夫小心的从后面摸了摸巴基的脚，感觉是温热的才放下心来。他掀开帐篷走了出去，夜色迷蒙，月光的银色海洋下，万物皆寂静无声，只有白桦林在微风里窸窸作响。

德军曾经对这个村庄进行过持续的炮火轰炸，所有的美好都被摧毁，存留的只有瓦砾，砖头，炮弹的碎片和尚未干涸的鲜血。但是史蒂夫还是希望能找到自己想要的东西，作为给巴基的生日礼物。他打开军用手电筒，慢慢在废墟里走着，他仔细的搜索，翻开破碎的瓦片，搬走碍事的石砖，手上沾满了灰尘和泥巴。

“巴基，醒一醒。”巴基听到有人叫他，他迷迷糊糊的哼唧了两声不愿意醒来，脸上被印下一个爱惜的亲吻，史蒂夫温柔低沉的声音在耳边响起：“巴基，生日快乐。”

生日……什么生日？

“……史蒂夫？怎么了？”巴基懵懵的睁开眼，史蒂夫离得很近，熟悉的气息环绕在周围，让他毫不设防。

“巴基，已经十一点半了，你的生日要过去了，”史蒂夫坐在他身边，“对不起，我完全忘记了。”

“今天是三月十号？”巴基已经清醒过来，他摸了摸史蒂夫的侧脸，安慰他：“没关系，我自己都忘的一干二净，战争一场接一场，你都几天没有合眼了。”

他掌心的温度暖热了史蒂夫冰凉的脸颊，史蒂夫亲了亲他的掌心，用低低的气音说：“我有礼物给你。”

他牵着巴基的手从帐篷里出来，“巴基，看看月亮。”  
“很美。”巴基抬起头，透亮的月光照在他碧绿的眼底，像一泓清凌凌的泉眼。

“像你一样美。”史蒂夫看着他，轻声呢喃。  
“我像月亮，那你就像太阳，太阳神阿波罗。”巴基笑着捏了捏他的脸颊。  
史蒂夫也笑了，他慢慢从口袋里拿出一样东西，递给巴基：“生日快乐。”

史蒂夫现在身高六英尺二英寸，与他的个子形成正比的是他宽大的手掌。此时他粗糙的手指小心的捏着几朵纤细脆弱，孤零零躺在他大掌中的可怜小花朵。

他在废墟和炮火的痕迹里找了很久，春天刚冒出来的稚嫩野花，茎叶纤细伶仃，十几朵凑到一起才有成年女人的小指粗细。挤挤挨挨的花朵最大的有一美元硬币大，最小的像成人小指指甲盖，颜色也很杂乱，黄色蓝色白色还有一朵突兀的红色夹在其中，一根细长的草叶把它们系在一起，被史蒂夫递到巴基面前，像朝圣者对着圣父剖开胸膛，露出鲜红跳动的火热心脏。

巴基低垂着眼，看着他脏兮兮的手，没有说话，只是接过花郑重的别在衬衫的扣眼上，然后抵着史蒂夫的额头，看着他的眼睛：“我们做爱吧。”

他不知道怎么表达自己那些永远无法用语言表达的爱意，只能通过性，通过肢体纠缠的回应来诉说千分之一。

史蒂夫把巴基放在自己铺在白桦树下的军装外套上，青草隔着外套扎在巴基后背，有些痒。史蒂夫伏在上方，高大的身体压下来，火热的胸膛贴着巴基的胸口，蓝眼睛和绿眼睛对视着，他们能从彼此眼里看到天荒地老，看到对余生漫长岁月的无限期许与浪漫猜想。

他们慢慢的接吻，含着彼此的嘴唇，濡湿，吮吸，舌尖相触，一片温软，整齐的齿列被舔舐，唾液交换，亲密无间。

在朦胧月色下，一切都显得浪漫而温柔。时间仿佛停止，战争，鲜血，冰冷的扳机，所有都远去，空荡荡的天地间只剩士兵一样守卫着他们的白桦林和彼此交叠的温热掌心。

怕巴基着凉，史蒂夫没有解开他的上衣，只是掀开一角，慢慢亲吻他的小腹和肚脐。而他带着茧子的大掌则伸进巴基裤子里，隔着内裤抚慰身下人翘起的肉棒，巴基看了一眼史蒂夫双腿之间鼓鼓囊囊的隆起，轻轻呻吟着：“进来吧……”

史蒂夫脱了两人的裤子，把腰卡进巴基两腿之间，火热的阴茎夹在巴基幽深的股缝里，湿润的前端来回磨蹭着穴口。

巴基修长的腿在月色下白的发光，他紧紧圈着史蒂夫健壮的腰，双臀间的肉棒来回磨蹭，把他屁股搞的湿漉漉的。史蒂夫解开他军装衬衫的三颗扣子，那几朵野花搭在巴基饱满的胸膛上，一层粉色从光滑皮肉下浸透出来，比花还娇艳。史蒂夫低头舔湿他的乳头：“没有润滑，可能会有点疼。”

“没事，我不怕疼。”巴基把手伸下去握住他的东西，对准自己已经被顶开一个小口的穴洞。前端总是最困难的，层层叠叠的软肉推拒着龟头的入侵，史蒂夫被夹的舒服，下意识的咬紧了嘴里的乳头，“慢……”巴基抓住他后脑勺的头发：“轻点咬。”

刚开始还有点干涩，史蒂夫对着他的敏感点撞了十几下，得了趣味的穴道开始分泌肠液，抽插渐渐顺滑起来。

史蒂夫今天很温柔，他每一次都慢慢的抽出再慢慢顶进去，浑圆的龟头可以照顾到肠道的每一个角落，他动作不激烈，但是进入的很深，一定要把自己粗长的肉棒全部顶进去才愿意出来。

巴基像是躺在水波中，意识晃荡。  
背部被扎的刺痒触觉，微风吹过树叶的哗哗声，空气里还未散尽的硝烟味道，似乎都消失了，只有史蒂夫的阴茎和他火热的手掌是真实的。  
他呻吟着，脸颊浮现一层红晕，沿着脖子一直和半遮半掩的薄红胸膛连成一片，鲜活又妩媚。史蒂夫喜欢巴基这个样子，他的手原本抓着巴基圈在自己腰上的双腿，此时空出一只去抚摸巴基的胸膛和红红的乳头，下身却依旧不停。

他想让巴基舒服，想把巴基操射，因此动作虽不激烈却格外注重技巧，翘起的龟头每一次都慢慢磨过爱人最敏感的那一点。  
在三月的夜风里巴基一点也感觉不到凉意，他只觉得热，热的要命。穴道被摩擦的几乎冒火，胸膛被史蒂夫粗糙的掌心一遍遍细细抚摸，细密的汗珠都渗出一层，把军绿的衬衫浸湿，扣眼上别着的野花已经被揉碎，艳丽的花汁涂在乳头上，又纯情又浪荡。

史蒂夫的胸膛健壮厚实，热腾腾的挤着他。他把舌头贴在巴基耳垂上，那热度几乎把巴基烫伤。吮吃的啧啧口水声响在耳边，整个耳垂耳廓都被含住舔了一遍，下面被插的越来越深，乳头，胸膛，大腿，被一遍遍抚摸亵玩，身体每个私密位置都正敞开，任人宰割。

世界上最亲密最快乐最下流的性爱，只能和最想最亲最爱的人做。爱意会通过相贴的肌肤，交换的口水，射出的精液，还有情浓时对望的眼神传递。

巴基的肉棒直挺挺的翘着，棕色的短发汗湿着贴在白皙的脸颊上，原本清澈动人的眼睛已经被干到恍惚，他迷蒙的看着伏在他身上的史蒂夫，看着他金色的眉毛低低的压在眼睛上方。史蒂夫眉骨高，挺拔鼻梁中间有一个漂亮的驼峰，因此眼窝格外幽深。

而此时他的蓝眼睛已经深的像夜色下的冰海，与巴基对望时瞬间冰雪消融。他衬着月色描摹巴基嫣红的脸颊，充满依恋的目光，还有微微吐露喘息的嘴巴。每一帧，每一秒，都是他与爱人的独家记忆，会在几十年后，两人老的只能坐在门廊下晒太阳时一遍遍拿出来调笑回味。

史蒂夫亲吻巴基浮着细小疙瘩的乳晕，他尝到青涩的花汁的味道，随即腰身又沉又深的顶到了底，他照顾到爱人每一处敏感，却霸道的不准巴基去碰自己的前端，“射出来，巴基，为我射出来。”

“啊，啊……”巴基小声的叫着，他不敢太过夸张，不远处还有两个睡满了咆哮突击队队员的帐篷。他现在就是一把被塞进榨汁机的豆子，肥厚的内部被一根阴茎堂而皇之的翻搅插干，意志被搅碎打烂，而罪魁祸首不逼出他最后一滴汁液绝不会停手。

后背被草地持续的磨擦有点发疼，快感细细密密层层叠叠的涌上来。在史蒂夫又一次磨过他已经被操肿的敏感点时巴基终于忍不住，他咬住史蒂夫低头时垂在自己嘴边的金发，挺直腰痉挛着射在史蒂夫腹部。射完的可爱肉棒还不甘心的一股股的吐着舒服的口水，耷头耷脑的被史蒂夫握在掌心抚慰，延长快感。

高潮的后穴紧紧咬着自己的阴茎，史蒂夫原本就是想让爱人舒服，因此巴基射完后他也不再忍耐，一改刚才的慢节奏，狠狠操了起来，还不忘撸动着手里巴基的肉棒，他又快又急的干了百十来下，终于，史蒂夫掐着巴基的腰，两人一起射了出来。

巴基轻轻喘息着，连续两次高潮着实让他有些吃不消。

史蒂夫把垫在巴基身下的汗湿了的军装丢到一旁，又脱了巴基的衬衫，把另一件还干着的外套裹在他后背。自己则直接躺在粗糙的草地上当肉垫，让爱人趴在自己胸膛。他一只手搂着身上人的腰，一只手慢慢抚摸着巴基还微微颤抖的后背，帮他平复呼吸。

两人剧烈跳动的心脏隔着潮热的肌肤贴合在一起，史蒂夫夹着巴基一条腿，两人安抚亲吻着彼此的额头嘴角。良久史蒂夫才拨开贴在他脸颊上的头发问：“还好吗？”

“好死了，从来没有这么好过。”巴基懒洋洋的：“小史蒂薇好厉害。”

二人软下来的阴茎还贴在一起，史蒂夫腹部的毛发扎在他肚皮上有些痒，巴基忍不住动了一下，找了个舒服的位置趴好。他揉捏史蒂夫的肌肉：“等战争结束，我们要关上门做三天三夜。”

“很快，我有预感，战争两年内一定能结束。”史蒂夫一边吻着他的掌心一边说：“九头蛇再怎么狡猾也不过是垂死挣扎，打完九头蛇我们就回家，回布鲁克林，我要每天早上把你吻醒，你想什么时候做爱都可以，我还要好好给你过生日，给你买花，做苹果派，咱们甚至可以出去旅行，去哪里都行。”

他展望的未来实在美好，巴基忍不住嘴角的笑意，两人就这样躺在白桦树下，看着漫天的星子和银白的月亮，“你有想去的地方吗？”

“大峡谷？据说那里的日落很美。”史蒂夫说。

“那我们就先去大峡谷。”巴基拍板。

“好。”史蒂夫紧紧搂着他，他此生的挚爱，性情坚毅而品格高尚，是他沉沉黑夜一般的前半生中最清澄明亮的月光，他很幸运自己牢牢抓住了这一缕，更幸运能与他两情相悦，共度余生。

由此可见，命运之神还是偏爱史蒂夫罗杰斯的，不是吗？

 

————END————


End file.
